I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in cartridge holders and is particularly directed to cartridge holders adapted to releasably secure a round of cartridges for fast and simultaneously loading of the round into the chambers and the cylinders of revolvers.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to utilize a cartridge loader in loading cartridges into a revolver or other weapon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,125 to Switzer discloses a holder that releasably secures a round of cartridges within cartridge bores in a cylindrical housing. A manually rotated member selectively secures or releases the cartridges into the cylinder of the revolver. A positioning mechanism is provided to maintain the holder in either a release position or an engaged position. This locking mechanism is formed of several members and extends externally of the housing.
An improved cartridge loader by the same inventor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,124. The cartridge loader has a star-shaped latch that selectively engages/releases the cartridges. A semi-automatic rotation device may be utilized to rotate the latch. The rotation device is also manually operable to set the latch from the releasing position to the capturing position by rotating a knob. Again, the mechanism that locks the loader into either a engaging position or a releasing position includes many members and extends outwardly from the loader body.
Another known type of cartridge loader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,299 to Switzer et al. This patent is primarily directed at providing a cartridge loader for more than the standard five- or six-chambered revolver. However, a portion of the locking system for selectively positioning the holder into engaging or releasing positions is still located externally from the holder's casing.
Each of the aforementioned prior art cartridge loaders have externally extending members that reduce the efficiency of cylinder loading by creating a gap between the cartridge holder and the revolver's cylinders. One problem addressed by the present invention is that the cartridges may fall sideways instead of within the appointed cylinder due to the gap. Another problem addressed in the present invention is that damage or breakage could occur to exposed parts if the loader is dropped or otherwise subjected to force.
The present invention has no external parts to be broken off, and also efficiently loads the cartridges into the revolver.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved loader for a revolver, which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.